amores platonicos reales
by Pandel-2L
Summary: escrita por Lucerito:Es mi primer fan fic ojala les guste trata de como Pan,Bura,Videl y 18 se conocieron con sus parejas Trunks,Goten,Gohan,Krillin ojala les guste puro romonce :D


**Amores platonicos reales** (por lucerito )

Lucerito:La historia comienza asi, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Limm:O nn

Lucerito: espero que les guste porque narrare la historia de cómo se conocieron Videl y Gohan

Limm: nn!!!!!!!!

Lucerito: Pan con Trunks!!!!!

Limm: nn

Lucerito: Bura con Goten

Limm: nn

Lucerito: y 18 con krillin

Limm: puro romance!!!!!!!! Como a ti te gusta lucerito

Lucerito: siiiii!!!! Bueno comenzemos la historia y dejemos de aburrir a los lectores :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Me flechaste el corazon ----- Gohan x Videl

Era mañana. Videl estaba en su cuarto aun con pijama, estaba pensando en el futuro, si se casaria, si tendria hijos o hijas…… de pronto su mirada se puso nostalgica, ya que su amor la habia dejado hace 2 años por irse con otra, el se llamaba Andrés (NA: era el tipo de chicos que juega contigo y después te deja, pero a pesar de eso aun piensas en el .. :p), cuando lo recordaba siempre se ponia triste y luego lloraba porque se sentia sola.

Estaba hechada en su cama a punto de llorar cuando de pronto entro su padre… Mr. Satan, todo campante (:p) esperando que su hija este igual de feliz que el

-hola hija como estas ¿ que tal amanecistes hoy?

-Bien papa- pero su cara decia todo lo contrario

-que te pasa hija?

-dime que te pasa?- insistio su padre

- es solo que estaba pensando en Adrus

-hay hija otra vez ese chico, el no te merece, eres mucho para el, ademas eres la hija del gran Mr. Satan, la poderosa Videl!!!!!!

-ya no digas esas cosas papa!!!!!- dijo Videl algo avergonzada

- bueno, para que te alegres un poco te dare dinero para que te vayas a comprar todo lo que tu quieras- dijo Satan

- gracias papa

Videl se cambio el pijama , acepto el dinero de su padre y fue al centro comercial después de desayunar.

Caminaba un poco sonriente le gustaba caminar por el centro comercial..ver las tiendas y todas esas cosas.

Buscaba una tienda que le gustara pero todas las que veia no le gustaban..hasta que vio una tienda grande,llamativa y con ropa linda.

Empezo a ver uno por uno la ropa, faldas, blusas, polos, shorts, zapatos, de todo.

Encontro un short que le gusto mucho y un polo de mangas cortas y pegado con unas sandalias( era verano :p).

Pregunto donde se encontraban los probadores y se dirigio hacia ellos. Antes de entrar en la parte de arriba decia "vestidores mixtos" pero no le importo y entro vio al fondo uno vacio y fue hacia ese a probarse la ropa que habia escogido.

Al entrar se dio la sorpresa de que alguien habia dejado tirados en el piso unos calzoncillos de ositos :p … , ella sonrrio un poco y llamo al encargado el cual los saco con asco.

Ella se empezo a ponerse la ropa que habia escogido, se veia muy bien con esa ropa cuando se estaba poniendo la sandalia derecha, escucho un sonido de un golpe en el vestidor vecino y un zapato salio volando de ahí el cual le dio en la cabeza a Videl. Mientras ella se sobaba la sona en la cual le callo el zapato por la parte de debajo de la puerta se azomo un chico, un chico muy guapo de ojos grandes y de color negro, de cabellera del mismo color.

-disculpa por lo del zapato, lo siento mucho- dijo el chico desde debajo de la puerta

-no te preocupes estoy bien

Ella se agacho y quedaron cara a cara

-y como te llamas? Pregunto el

- me llamo Videl y tu??

-yo soy Gohan

En ese momento la vio de cuerpo entero, su mirada tierna, su cuerpo perfecto y unas piernas muy lindas( las que se lucian mucho con el short que traia puesto)

Gohan se puso rojo como un tomate y ella noto como ella miraba … y tambien se sonrrojo.

Después de eso ella le devolvio su zapato y el le dio las gracias disculpandose de nuevo por lo que paso, luego cada uno fue a lo suyo

Videl decidio comprar la ropa y salio con esa puesta al igual que gohan. Era una coincidencia…..nn….. Videl y Gohan salieron al mismo tiempo del vestidor.

Luego de eso ellos empezaron a hablar videl le hablo sobre las coincidencias de la vida(:P), Gohan la escuchaba con atención, sin darse cuenta permanecieron juntos como tres horas en el centro comercial

- tengo hambre te gustaria tomar algo?- le pregunto videl

- claro…pero ne te parece que yo debi decir eso n.n

- supongo … pero… no importa..

Entraron a un café, se sentaron y pidieron lo que querian

-un jugo de fresa por favor- dijo videl- y tu que vas a pedir??

- yo… no se??, señorita traigame, un jugo de chocolate, 2 panqueques, un sándwich de pollo y papitas fritas, por favor- dijo Gahon a la mesera

-O.O tanto comes???- le pregunto Videl sorprendida

- es que tengo hambre, ten en cuenta que estoy pidiendo mas de lo normal- dejo Gohan algo avergonzado

Empezaron a comer y a la vez a charlar……..ya eran las7pm asi que salieron y a la hora de despedirse…………

-bueno fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Videl

-el gusto fue todo mio señorita Videl- le dijo Gohan

-hay por favor llamame solo videl

-esta bien Videl

-cuando nos volveremos a ver

-que te parece mañana en el parque??

-claro!!!

-ok nos vemos mañana adios

-adios

Al dia siguiente se encontraron, Videl llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado y un top blanco y Gohan unos pantalones y un polo(plop :p)

Gohan al verla se sonrrojo, se veia tan bella, tan calida, tan femenina…..Videl noto que el la miraba pero no le tomo importancia

-Hola Gohan como estas?

-ho-hola vi- videl, estoy bien, no vamos?

-si

Empezaron a caminar hacia el parque de diversiones que quedaba cerca, caminado gohan la miraba de reojo, Videl se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacia…. Cuando llegaron al parque y se subieron a casi todos los juegos que habia llego el momento que subieron a la rueda de la fortuna(nn) se sentaron juntos y sonrojados…..

Empezo a girar un poco rapido…. Luego muy rapido todos gritaban , en un momento se paro todo se movio torpemente lo cual hizo que videl se tambaleara hacia gohan… antes que se cayera gohan la agarro de la cintura y tuvo que abrazarla para que no se cayera después.los dos se pusieron rojos y estuvieron todo el resto del juegoabrazados.

Al terminar se bajaron y se tenian que ir a sus casas… gohan estaba nervioso ya que se habia dado cuanta que estaba enamorado de videl.Salieron juntos todos los dias, se veian, se llamaban,se buscaban, se encontraban(:p). Pasaron 6 semanas de salidas.. un dia se encontraban en la playa sentados uno junto al otro……….Gohan le iba a declarar sus sentimientoa pero no sabia como hacerlo.No hablaba hasta que se decidio ah hacerlo.. el no era un cobarde… era un guerrero valiente…………

videl quiero decirte algo

dime gohan

esque yo…yo –t-e que- queria- que tu ….t…tu me-me me GUSTAS

MUCHO!!!!!!!!

Videl quedo boca abierta no pensaba que el sentia lo mismo que ella

Gohan yo………………..

No digas nada sabia que no me corresponderias

No no es eso... esque yo...tambien te quiero...

Que?? Tu tambien???-gohan estaba feliz y sorprendido

Si gohan yo tambien te amo- dijo videl algo sonrojada

Gohan se acerco minuisiosamente y la tomo de la cintura…………..y la beso……..

Ella se dejo besar y desde ahí el amor surgio y duro para 100pre!!!!!!!!

FIN(del primer cap

Lucerito: que les parecio

Limm: TT snif muy lindo muy romantico muy…….. snif TT

Lucerito: jeje es mi primera historia ojala les guste a mi me gusto

Limm: a mi tambien nn

Lucerito bien luego publico el proximo cap es sobre Trunks y Pan se llama……

Limm: cha cha chachan

Lucerito: " la edad no importa"

Limm: que buen titilo :O

Lucerito: si!!!!!!!! Bueno bye hasta la proxima

Limm: adios ( muy pronto mi fic jeje :D)

Atte

Lucerito y Limm


End file.
